


Professor

by autumn_veela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, First Time, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_veela/pseuds/autumn_veela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a skill to teach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor

Neville’s eyes roll back in his head as Scorpius licks a firm stripe up his cock. He knows, Gods he knows that this is wrong on so many levels. But the way Scorpius’ blond hair ruffles slightly as he moves his mouth against Neville’s hard length overrides any lingering doubts.  

Scorpius is young, yes, but he’s so damned experienced. A groan catches in Neville’s throat as a slender fingertip traces the outline of his puckered hole, and the pages of _Wizard Wands_ come to life before his eyes. Scorpius is _seventeen,_ and a _student_ and Neville is breaking all kinds of laws, but for once in his life he can’t bring himself to care.  

The finger slips in up to the knuckle and Neville tenses involuntarily. He knows from his own exploration that he needs to relax, to allow the discomfort to pass and the pleasure to wash over him. It helps immensely that Scorpius’ greedy mouth is lavishing attention on his straining cock and it isn’t long before Scorpius is adding a second finger, twisting and stretching and occasionally pressing his fingers into that spot that Neville has heard about but has never experienced in quite this way.  

Neville squirms on the fingers and finds that his breath is getting away from him. He’s aware that the rough keening noise is coming from his own mouth as Scorpius adds a third finger and Neville’s cock pulses in anticipation. His hard length slips from Scorpius’ lips with a plop but those fingers keep up their steady pumping. Scorpius’ handsome, boyish face looks up at Neville and his playful smile makes Neville’s heart skip a beat.  

“Can I fuck you now, Professor?”  

Neville whimpers and nods vigorously. As Scorpius slicks his cock and guides it to his entrance, Neville knows that his life is never going to be the same again. The stretch burns at first, but he is prepared enough that it is exciting rather than painful. Nevertheless, as the head of Scorpius’ cock slips in, Neville reaches a hand down to hold Scorpius’ hip. He stills immediately, and Neville realises that Scorpius most likely has a fair amount of experience with virgins.  

Slowly but surely, Scorpius works his way into Neville’s tight passage, leaning down to tease Neville’s parted lips with his tongue. A soft hand wraps around Neville’s slightly wilted cock and before he knows it, Scorpius has pushed in as far as he can go and is beginning to draw out again. Neville closes his eyes and all thought is lost as the sensation overwhelms him. He reaches up to pinch his own nipples and all of a sudden he’s coming, pearly white ropes spilling over Scorpius’ hand and onto Neville’s stomach.  

Scorpius’ movements increase in pace and Neville is amazed to discover that his orgasm hasn’t reduced the sensation at all, but has in fact heightened it. As Scorpius begins to pant in time with his thrusts, Neville pulls his legs back to allow deeper access, and is thrilled when Scorpius responds with a lust-filled moan. Neville begins to push back into Scorpius, to meet each thrust with the utmost enthusiasm.  

Neville takes in Scorpius’ flushed and sweaty skin and is amazed at the thought that he can elicit this much pleasure in another person. Scorpius thrusts harder and Neville bravely reaches up to a pert nipple and twists it roughly.  

“Professor!”  

And with that gurgled cry, Scorpius lets his release pour into Neville’s no-longer-virgin arse and slumps heavily, their slick chests sliding against each other.  

Although Neville would be willing to sleep in this position if need be, Scorpius must make an appearance at dinner in order to avoid rumours. Neville watches him dress, and shivers as Scorpius fastens the green and silver tie around his slender neck. Even though he should be grovelling at Scorpius’ feet and begging him not to tell, Neville has no regrets.  

Scorpius pauses at the doorway and turns to Neville, his teeth playfully biting his bottom lip.  

“See you in Herbology tomorrow, Professor.”  

And with that he’s gone, leaving Neville to revel in his newfound sexual status and look to the suddenly brighter future. 


End file.
